


Pendulum

by shipping_galore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: 3 way relationship Chloe Delaney had always known she was bi from a young age and dated both sexes which earned her the name pendulum though out her large circle of friends in the acting industry because of how often she would switch between dating a man or a woman.  However they never fully work out and would end in brake ups that is until she met Carla and Angelo on the set of her new movie sinful soul where she played a vampire with a human soul  named raven who fell for the devil (played by Angelo) and her best friend was a siren name Moree played by Carla





	Pendulum

**Author's Note:**

> First EVER ORIGINAL SMUT

Started it on 8/8/19

**Title: **Pendulum

**Author: **Shipping_garlore

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **Explicit

**Intro: **Chloe doesn't know which way to swing when she gets woken up by wandering hands

* * *

Chloe lay on her side sleeping peacefully it was going on midnight when two bodies slipped beneath the sheets and a moment later, Chloe shivered at feeling 2 sets of cold fingers sleek with lube began circling below her waist, one set was circling the entrance of her pussy, while the other circled the tight ring of muscle of her ass. Chloe alerts them that she is awake by a soft moan coming from her mouth.

"Ohhh"

Her bed mate’s smirk, Chloe suddenly groans as the 2 set of fingers start moving in tandem with each other and 2 mouths start sucking one on the spot between her neck and shoulder and the other on her left breast.

Chloe shifts her upper body a bit so that her female bed mate who she was facing and who so happens to be her co-star and lover Carla Dion could get a better angle of her breast that she was sucking on like a newborn's first feed, Chloe hums as she holds the back of Carla's red haird head cradling the woman's mouth to her breast. Her other arm reached up and her hand runs though the dark locks of her other bed mate and also just like Carla was her co-star and lover a guy named Angelo Lorenzo whose mouth was surly leaving a bruise on her neck.

She went to say their names but all that that came out was a deep moan, Carla eyes flicker up at seeing her lover waking, she smiled and gave the nipple in her mouth one last suck before letting go and licking up between the valley of her breasts until she hovered over Chloe's mouth and twisted her fingers in Chloe's pussy who pushed back into the Fingers Angelo still had in her ass.

"Uhhh" Chloe grunts.

Before her body shivers and Goosebumps appear all over her body, Chloe felt Angelo's cock twitch as the tip lay at the bottom of her pussy lips. Smiling in her pleasure haze, Chloe moved the hand in Angelo's hair down to his cock.

She wrapped her hand around said cock the momentum and strength of her grip on him was cursed by Carla's fingers curling inside her, Chloe heard him groan her name in her ear and felt his hips buck behind her. She than began pumping Angelo's cock. As her eyes fluttered open and stared into the amber eyes of Carla who stuck her tongue out, Chloe did the same and their tongues danced as her hand worked Angelo's cock.

Removing her hand from Carl's head she ran the tips of her fingers down the side of her neck, up the side of her cheek and traced the woman mouth Chloe's eyes were drawn to the woman's mouth and saw her pink tongue peek out and lick the tips of Chloe's index and middle fingers.

"Suck" says Chloe.

Carla's amber eyes gleamed as she wraps her tongue and mouth around her lover's fingers and sucks while looking into Chloe's green hood eyes. With her fingers now nice and wet she travels them down to Carla's Pussy and slips her fingers in one by one, Carla's eyes close and she shivers while Chloe begins slowly moving her fingers and curling them inside Carla's pussy making the woman gasp and throws her head back. While equally pumping Angelo the pace was maddeningly slow for the three of them, Angelo's hand that had been pinching and rolling her right nipple moved down Chloe's side to her right thigh bending it at the knee he hooks it over Carla's hip making Chloe's eyes widened as that action opened her up to both sets of fingers moving within her, with her more open she felt them pick up speed.

So, she too picked up speed with her own hands and she clenched her ass around the fingers.

"Fuck" Angelo hissed.

Feeling pre cum on her fingers, Chloe cupped the tip of his cock and rubbed it gathering as much pre cum as she could which now made it a hell of a lot easier to pump Angelo's cock.

"Chloe oh babe you feel so wet you're dripping" Carla moans as Chloe circles her clit with her thumb.

"Shit Pendulum I need to feel you" Angelo moans.

While licking up the side of her neck, all the reply he got was a loud moan. Chloe closes her eye as he removes his fingers only to replace them with his cock, Angelo pushes Chloe towards Carla as he slowly thrust his cock into her ass, Chloe feels the sting of entry, but Carla is there to kiss her to distraction.

The kiss was wet with tongue and teeth, Chloe shivers as Angelo bottomed out behind her.

She does and experimental push back the action makes her and Angelo gasp at the feeling, Chloe then grinds on Angelo making him groan and grips her hip. He begins to move in and out of her making her moan, the moan is one of both pleasure and Dis-pleasure, pleasure from getting fucked and displeasure from the withdrawal of Carla's fingers.

"Don't worry pendulum I have something I know you'll LOVE to fuck" came Carla's sultry voice.

The Woman’s was also breathless from Chloe circling her clit and now pumping her fingers in and out of Carla's pussy, amongst the fog of pleasure. Chloe's eyes flutter open while her hips keep moving, Carla doesn’t answer only moans as she looks up at Angelo, and just like her he is in the throes of bliss from fucking Chloe's ass looks at the other woman and grins before groaning as Chloe squeezes her ass around him.

He reaches back with the hand that had previously been gripping her hip and rummaged around the draw until he found what he was looking for. It had once been part of his Devil tail in the movie Sinful soul when in fact it was a vibrator Angelo had used it on her but without the vibrations in the movie where her Character Raven was punished for coming into hell when Satan had previously told her multiple time not to come to hell. Raven's punishment was being held naked by Satan and having him use his tail to fuck her while in front of his demons who were in the throne room with them.

"Pendulum" Chloe heard Carla moan.

The woman opened her eyes her green eyes were clouded over she blinked them and saw Carla clear and saw what she was holding, and her eyes lit up.

"That is ...oh.... fuck Angelo" said Chloe as he gave her a deep thrust.

The man chuckled and stopped his thrusting. Taking a deep breath Chloe looked at Carla again.

"That is the end of the Devil's tail, so that's the prop YOU took when the movie finished but where is the rest of the tail?" asked Chloe

"Oh, it is more than that darling," Angelo mumbled as he nibbled her ear, "shall I get Carla to show you."

Chloe nodded.

Angelo looks at Carla, who smiles and cups Chloe's pussy, making the other woman's eyes close and hitch her hips towards the hand cupping her, Carla gathered the wetness leaking out of Chloe and lube the devils tail end with it Chloe was still lying on her side facing Carla with her right leg hooked over Carla's hip, Carla slowly slid the tip of the tail into Chloe's Pussy. The brown haird woman moans loud and rest her head back on Angelo's shoulder.

"Do you remember how I fucked you with it?" he asked softly before kissing her temple.

"Ah huh" Chloe says blissfully as Carla push more of the tail end into her and Angelo began slowly rocking his hips into her ass, Chloe was a shivering mess. As Carla kept pushing the devil's tail end into Chloe's pussy and Angelo thrusting in and out of her ass.

Chloe moan's and withered on the bed, at last the devil's tail end was fully inside her and Chloe sighs and looks at Carla a daze smile on her face.

Carla bits her bottom lip and bucks her hip into Chloe's hand as Chloe pressed her thumb down onto Carla's clit while curling her fingers Carla cried out and pushed her hips into Chloe, Carla in her revenge withdraws the devil's tail end before thrusting it into her, making Chloe whimper. Angelo chuckles as he continues fucking Chloe.

"Ohh hmm you can do better than that Carla" he says.

Before slipping his hand down between Chloe’s thighs and turns the tail end ON, Chloe's eyes pop open and she screams.

"FUCK."

She reaches up with her free hand to clutch at the headboard bars. Calming down a bit she pants out as Carla now moves it in and out of her and Angelo's thrust get more demanding.

"It... was... a Viâ....bra...... tor. the last word was breaking up by her panting as Angelo and Carla fucked her into the mattress. In her pleasure induced fog she heard Angelo laugh before whispering in her ear

"Yes, my little vampire it was this whole time."

Chloe even in her haze tapped Carla in a way to get her attention, the woman in question, looked up.

all Chloe said was "69."

Carla left the vibrator on and in Chloe while she switches position so that her hips were now in line with Chloe's face and vice versa Chloe moved her head off Angelo and moved it between the other woman's thighs and fucked the woman as ruthlessly as she herself was getting fucked. Sucking and licking the other woman's pussy and making the redhead cry out and twist the Vibrator Chloe bit Carla's pussy lips as her legs began shaking both Carla and Angelo felt their lover was close and sped up even more until Chloe was driving her hips down and back as hard as she could and fucking Carla pussy with her mouth and squeezing her ass around Angelo's cock all that could be heard in the bedroom was the moans and screams of pleasure as the threesome climax at the same time.

* * *

Afterwards the threesome lay tangled in a blissful happy mess.

"Wow now that's what I call a wake-up call" Chloe sighed resting her head on Carla's chest.

Carla now lay right side up, the 30 year old hissed with discomfort as Angelo pulls the vibrator out and turns it off, Carla snatches it from his hands and begins sucking Chloe's juices off it, Chloe's eyes cloud with desire watching her lover suck on the vibrator covered in her own wetness.

Angelo pushed Chloe on her front the pair groan as he removes his cock from her ass, he tsked.

"Oh, look at the mess I've made" he says wickedly.

Chloe moans low as she feels his tongue lick her hole before pushing past the muscle and into her Ass Chloe lays like jelly on the bed looking up at her lover sucking on the vibrator like it was an ice-block as her other lover's tongue cleans her up from the inside.

THE END

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 12/8/2019 


End file.
